Dance Dance Baby!
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: Clark witnesses one of Lois's hidden talents one morning shortly after they are married.


All rights belong to their respective owners. I only borrowed! :)

 **Dance, Dance Baby!**

 **A Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman Fanfic**

Clark Kent woke slowly and yawned. Last night had been an especially long one for Superman. He had fallen into bed a few minutes before dawn and now knew he would be feeling the slight effects of yet another late night all day. His muscles as well as his brain ached in silent reprimand as he stretched out the numerous kinks.

Lucky for him, today was Saturday and he didn't have to be totally awake until at least ten.

His tired eyes blinked slowly as he struggled to wake up. The entire room was flooded with sunlight, peeking through the gap in the bedroom's curtains. He must have slept in a little late. Rolling over, he glanced at the alarm clock. It read quarter after ten!

Still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he reached for his wife Lois… only to find her side of the bed cold and empty. He couldn't help but be surprised. Lois wasn't exactly an early bird, particularly on the weekends when they could escape the Planet. Getting up at noon was early for her.

Being from a Kansas farm, Clark generally was wide awake by 5, ready to do chores. It was instinct. Usually he was the one given the pleasure of kissing Lois awake. He had to admit he was a little disappointed that she wasn't still spooned temptingly against his chest, dozing.

He grabbed his robe from the chair and tied it at his hips, all the while fighting another uncommon yawn. If Lois wasn't still in bed, she was probably in the living room; looking over reports, following leads… reporting. He sighed heavily, running a weary hand over his face. He tiredly grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. That meant it was up to him to pull her away from the books before she wound up with a headache. Or worked herself into early exhaustion.

Finally waking up, his ears picked up the perky radio announcer's voice chattering happily downstairs in the kitchen. Something was sizzling on the stove and to his amazement, it wasn't burnt!

Curious, he shuffled quietly down the hall, his footsteps silent on the carpeted stairs. Inhaling the scent of fried eggs and bacon, his stomach growled loudly. However, the woman at the kitchen counter, busily cutting fruit, made him totally forget his hunger.

She was still in her black negligee from the night before, but had opted for a midnight blue silk robe to cover herself. Hardly warm, but still… he wasn't complaining. Her hair remained tousled but had adorably curled at the tips. The fire deep in his belly exploded, filling his head with bold, desirous thoughts. He looked down to find himself suspended a few feet off the ground.

Never had anyone has this kind of effect on him. Lois was absolutely stunning.

Just when he thought she couldn't be any more beautiful, the first few notes of Foreigner's Hot Blooded hit the radio and a smile pulled at her rose-pink lips.

The smile quickly grew, until her face was one large grin. Then she began to giggle!

Her happiness was contagious. His lips twitched until finally his grin matched hers. Deciding to see where his wife's cheery attitude would lead, he opted for watching wordlessly from the corner.

His eyebrows nearly flew to the ceiling when Lois, still oblivious to the fact that she was being observed, began to tap her feet to the music.

 _Cuz I'm hot blooded._

 _Check it and see,_

 _I've got a fever of a 103!_

Soon it wasn't just her feet that were moving. Her bare legs stepped right and left, back and forth in make-believe dance steps. Her hips swayed, slightly at first then more sensually as the singing blaring from the speakers grew louder. She threw two pieces of bread into the toaster and brought the jam from the fridge in one long motion, never once breaking from her little dance. Closing her eyes, her entire body rocked to the hit song.

 _Come on Baby,_

 _You can do more than dance!_

At this phrase, his wife twirled in a circle and in a very unprofessional and totally childlike moment of giddiness, 'woo-hooed' at the top of her lungs! He bit his lip in an effort to keep the chuckle working its way up his throat from escaping. For the first time in days, she was completely relaxed, entirely at ease.

Her voice, loud and enthusiastic joined the band as the song continued.

 _I'm hot blooded…_

 _Hot blooded!_

 _You don't have to read my mind,_

 _To know what I have in mind!_

 _Honey, you ought to know!_

She grabbed a spatula from one of the drawers and twirling it between her fingers, played it like guitar. She strummed the invisible strings with great gusto, her forehead crinkled in mock concentration.

 _Now, you move so fine!_

 _Let me lay it on the line!_

 _I want to know what you're doing after the show!_

 _Now, it's up to you._

 _Can we make a secret rendevous?_

 _Just me and you._

 _I'll show you loving like you never knew!_

The spatula fell to the counter with a clunk while Lois kept whirling in circles. She dipped her entire upper body backwards until it was parallel with the floor, one leg rubbing tantalizingly against the other…a perfect dancer's frame, graceful and entirely tempting. Clark gulped.

His wife held out a delicate hand to her imaginary dance partner, flirting as much with her eyes as she was with the rest of her. She peeked up from beneath her lashes and Clark swallowed instinctively. From the looks of it, the man she was dancing with eagerly accepted the not-so subtle challenge. Her smile was what grabbed him. Slow and easy; the smile she reserved strictly for him… and only in their most intimate moments. He had seen that smile last night and every night for the last week. It took all his will power to remain behind the corner and continue observing from afar.

Lois gave a small curtsy to her partner. Soon his wife's hands were suspended in the same location they would be if he were dancing with her. Still, he waited.

 _If it feels all right_

 _Maybe you can stay all night_

 _Shall I leave you my key?_

 _But you have to give me a sign_

 _Come on Girl…Some kind of sign!_

 _Tell me are you hot Momma?_

 _You sure look that way to me!_

She spun faster and faster, spinning around the kitchen table and chairs, picking up speed until the smile began to drop from her lips. Her eyelids began to flutter, her breath came out in small gasps. She had spun too long, too quick.

Noticing her predicament moments before it became apparent, Clark came out from his hiding place and caught her mid-twirl. He could tell the sudden lack of movement, however appreciated it was, left her fairly dizzy. He felt her sway against him as her equilibrium returned.

"Whoa," she whispered, giving her head a small shake. A puff of air warm and sweet demonstrated the exertion had been a little much.

"You ok honey?" Clark asked, maneuvering her gently away from his chest so he could catch a glimpse of her eyes. He stroked her cheek with the knuckles of his palm.

"Yah. Yah, M'okay." Still a little confused, she rubbed her hand up his arm. Clark's hold around her waist tightened. After a few moments, she stepped back a little. When realization dawned, he was given the rare delight of seeing his wife of almost a year blush furiously.

"How long were you watching me?" The question was muffled as she had dropped her head almost to her neck, probably in embarrassment.

He tipped it back up with his index finger. "Long enough to see how beautiful a dancer you are." There was no sarcasm in the simple answer, not even a hint of teasing. Just love.

She gave a small smile. "I was dancing with you, you know."

He grinned smugly, "I know."

The radio continued to blast, and they both turned to it. Clark broke contact first, a seductive, yet perfectly gentlemanlike half-smile on his face. The Kent charm was out full force. Lois felt her face catch fire.

Bowing from the waist, her spouse reached out for her hand. She gave it willingly and with pleasure.

"Dance with me, Lois."

"I would love to, farmboy." Lois replied huskily.

Clark placed one hand on her hip, the lace of her negligee tickling his palm while the other enveloped her right hand. Lois head discovered the crook of his neck, her free hand wreaking havoc on her husband's curls.

And they danced, slow and sensually, quickly growing more passionate until both their temperatures, they were sure, far exceeded 103 degrees.


End file.
